


I Fell For The Drummer (Andtrick Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21





	I Fell For The Drummer (Andtrick Oneshot)

Lately, something has changed in Patrick's mind - as well as in the way he acts around the guys, especially when Andy is around. He doesn't know why everything's changed suddenly, but what he does know is that he's falling hard - for the drummer. He hasn't told anyone yet, and really, he's not sure if he will. He's thought about going to Pete for advice, or even Joe, but every time he gets the courage to do it, something goes wrong, or he pretends like he forgets what he wanted to say.

Its been at least a month since Patrick's feelings have changed, and he's still done nothing about it. He tries to act as normal as he can around everyone, but he knows they all know him too well. Except Andy, who seems to be blind to Patrick's new personality. But, Patrick's not stupid either. He can see how Andy's changed as well. He doesn't know why, but he can tell he's changed.

Patrick is conflicted; he doesn't know if he should approach Andy directly or go to Pete and Joe for advice. If he goes straight to Andy, he's made up so many ways the scenario could go wrong. If he goes straight to Joe and Pete, each way he'd try to tell them only ended up with them laughing in his face. He was at a crossroads; be laughed at or just be a man and tell Andy how he was feeling.

He was hopelessly confused.

Patrick had spent endless nights in a row getting out of his bunk, going into the main lounging area of the bus, then pacing back and forth. He'd always make sure the guys were asleep before he even dared to get out of his bunk, which just so happened to be right above Andy's. He'd quietly walk into the main area of the bus, sit on the couch for a minute or two, then start pacing back at forth.

The first time Pete caught him pacing around at two in the morning, Pete really didn't think anything of it. His insomnia was getting the best of him, so he just sat on the couch and talked to Patrick. Patrick was kind of glad Pete had caught him because talking put his mind at ease - for once. That was the first night Patrick had come so close to bringing his feelings up about Andy, but right as he was about to, their driver had pulled over and asked Pete and himself if they wanted to stop for breakfast once they got into town. After they replied, Pete asked what Patrick was going to say, and of course, Patrick said he had forgotten.

But, as much as Patrick was getting tired keeping this all to himself, Joe and Pete were getting just as tired of not being told what was going on. They were always used to being told what was going on with their best friends, or in some cases, telling them what was going on with themselves. They'd had enough and were going to get to the bottom of what was going on with their singer.

"Yo, Patrick, can we talk for a sec?" Pete stuck his head into the bunk room.

"Yeah," Patrick said, hopping down from his bunk and following Pete into the main area of the bus. Joe was sitting on the couch, sipping a bottle of water. "What's up?" he asked, sitting next to Joe.

"We wanted to talk," Pete said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"About?" Patrick asked.

"Look, I'm just gonn' cut to the chase," Joe said. "Pete and I can tell you've been acting differently, Patrick. We want to know what's up so we can help you, man. You know you can talk to us."

"Truthfully, I've been wanting to talk to you guys and maybe get advice, but I keep chickening out," Patrick sighed, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. 

"So, what's up then?" Pete asked.

"I, um, I think I might be fallin' for Andy," Patrick didn't look up right away. He was too afraid he'd seen two of his best friends trying not to laugh at him. But, once he finally got the courage to look up, Joe and Pete had small smiles on their faces. Almost looking as if they had known all along. "Are you gonna say anything?"

"Patrick, we knew it," Pete's expression softened. 

"H-How'd you know?" Patrick asked.

"Dude, it's not that hard to tell. You've been acting so different around Andy, barely even talking to him because we know you're afraid you'll say something stupid. During shows, you're turning around and looking at him more, and during the drum off, man, you're focusing on Andy more than your playing," Joe explained. 

"Guess it kind of is obvious, huh?" Patrick chuckled nervously. 

"So, Joe and I are going to help you," Pete started. "Pat, you need to tell him. I know it's hard, but you need to tell him. If he denies you, at least you can say you tried, right? It's better than nothing. Secondly, you need to tell him because he's feeling the same," Pete went on explaining everything that Patrick should do.

Ever since Pete had said Andy's been feeling the same, Patrick's been speechless. Has Andy been telling them things Patrick should have been? He didn't know. He was confused, happy, and hopeless at the same time. Even with Andy feeling the same, there's still a chance he could chicken out and deny Patrick anyway. 

Joe and Pete had told Patrick that, since this was a night they'd be staying at a hotel, he should volunteer to room with Andy. Andy never went out much when they were at hotels, so Patrick would have the chance to tell Andy how he was feeling - that is, unless Patrick chickened out again.

Patrick reluctantly agreed to room with Andy, which would be news to Andy, who was currently off the bus with Dirty, doing god knows what. They promised they'd meet the guys at the hotel around seven, which was in about an hour from now. Joe, Pete, and Patrick were still trapped on the bus, really wishing they'd have gone with Dirty and Andy. They were tired being cooped up in the bus, so a hotel tonight was their main priority. 

Within a half hour or so, the driver had arrived at the hotel they were staying at, parking in the back lot. They all grabbed their suitcases, packed them with what they'd need for their two-day stay, then hopped off the bus and walked into the hotel. By the time they each got situated in the rooms, it was just past seven. Dirty and Andy should be back soon, and Patrick's nerves were getting the best of him.

He thought about going into Pete and Joe's room to talk to them one last time befire Andy got back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Actually, he didn't want to. He knew if he did, his nervousness would only get worse, so, he decided to stay in his and Andy's hotel room, patiently waiting for Andy to return. 

A few short minutes later, Patrick could hear Dirty shouting down the hall, so he knew Andy was back. Dirty would be rooming with Joe and Pete tonight, even though that meant Pete would be sleeping in Joe's bed with him. All of them refused to sleep with Dirty in a bed, because the last time(s) they had agreed to, they wound up on the floor at least four times before giving up and sleeping in an uncomfortable chair. 

"Patrick!" Andy's voice broke the silence Patrick had created while waiting for their drummer. 

"Hey man," Patrick gave him a chuckle. "How was hangin' with the Dirt Man?"

"Fun, actually," Andy chuckled, setting his suitcase on the bed next to Patrick. "He's still insane, but it was fun."

"That's good," Patrick said. He decided he should just get the talk over with then and there, so he got off the bed and stood in front of Andy. "A-And, can we talk?"

"Yeah, man, what about?" Andy asked, reaching for the zipper on his suitcase. 

"Um, how do I start this?" Patrick sighed. "Look, And, I'm just going to say it, okay? I like you. I like you a lot, actually. I don't know what's changed, but I've been having these feelings towards you that I didn't know I had until now. Laugh at me if you want, tell me I'm crazy, but I needed to tell you."

Andy stood in front of his shorter, younger best friend, looking him in the eyes. A small smile eventually grew on his lips, and really, Andy couldn't help himself. He walked towards Patrick, then wrapped his arms around him. Patrick was caught off guard, but he soon relaxed and hugged Andy back. He couldn't help but smile into the crook of Andy's neck.

"I'm glad you finally told me," Andy laughed. "I've been waiting."

"Y-You have?" Patrick pulled away from Andy.

"Well, yeah. I'm not dumb," Andy chuckled. "I can tell when you start acting differently, especially around me."

"Well, it feel good to finally get it off my chest," Patrick sighed, also chuckling nervously. "I can assume you feel the same, then?"

"Always have," Andy smiled, pulling Patrick back into his arms. 

Patrick smiled once more, not wanting to let go of Andy. Patrick had to, though, eventually, but he volunteered to help Andy unpack his suitcase. After that, they both laid on the bed, watching tv together. Andy had eventually pulled Patrick into his arms and started lazily stroking his hair. Patrick was surprised, but he was also happier than he had been in a while. He guessed you could say that he finally had Andy.

Just as the two of them nodded off, Andy moved closer to Patrick, allowing him to wrap his arms around the older one's waist. Andy smiled against Patrick's shoulder, then picked his head up and gently kissed the younger one's forehead.


End file.
